Estoy enamorado de tí, Granger
by Ariia 2014
Summary: Hermione es la nueva Profesora de Transformaciones en Hogwarts. Severus sigue siendo el mismo profesor cascarrabias de siempre. ¿Atravesará Hermione esa coraza?
1. Una noche dura

**Disclaimer:** Nada me pertenece, salvo trama.

**Pareja:** Hermione & Severus

**Rated**: M

**Advertencia:** Lemmon en futuros capítulos.

* * *

><p>Había bebido de más, y eso no se ajustaba a ella para nada.<p>

Jamás se había dejado llevar por sus emociones, y ahora, además de amanecer con una resaca tremenda, no se acordaba de lo que había hecho la noche anterior.

Sólo era conciente de haber ido a tomar algo a Cabeza de Puerco, haberse encontrado con Hagrid y Snape, y más nada.

No podía creer que el primer día de clases como Profesora de Transformaciones hubiese salido así. Bueno, más bien noche, sí. La primer noche de Hermione Granger como Profesora había sido un asco.

Era increíble el saber que había bebido de más por culpa de los alumnos de Séptimo Curso de Slytherin. Vale, ella era sólo un año mayor, pero debería de haber controlado la situación; después de todo, para algo Minerva se había gastado el verano enseñándole.

Oyó golpes en la puerta de su habitación, que por suerte no se comunicaba para nada con su salón de clases, y fue a ver de quien se trataba.

Al abrir la puerta; frente a sí se encontró con un hombre de piel cetrina, vestido totalmente de negro. Levantó la vista para fijarse en su cara, y entornó los ojos... Esa expresión no presagiaba nada bueno.

-Granger ¿Me va a dejar pasar o me va a tener parado en la puerta todo el día?- Aún sin creer lo arrogante que podía ser ese hombre lo dejó entrar.

-Sí, pase-

-Esto es para usted. No se preocupe no tiene que pagarme nada- Le dijo mientras sacaba una botella de vidrio de su túnica con algo verde adentro.

Ni bien la chica la tomó, se dio media vuelta y se fue de la habitación, dejando la puerta abierta.

La castaña quedó totalmente pasmada, mirando el lugar por donde el profesor se había ido.

Bajó la vista hacia la poción que descansaba en su mano y se asombró.

Severus Snape le había dado una poción para la resaca.

* * *

><p>¿Les gustó? ¿Tomatazos o qué onda? Jojo.<p> 


	2. Tierra de nadie

**Disclaimer:** Nada me pertenece, salvo ideas. Personajes y demás a Jotaká.

* * *

><p>Cuando salió de su asombro; cerró la puerta tras de sí, y se tomó la poción.<p>

A los pocos segundos, comenzó a notar como su cuerpo volvía en sí: los oídos dejaron de zumbarle; la cabeza de dar vueltas y la voz era normal. _Perfecto_, pensó.

Se dirigió hacia el baño. Si bien interiormente no quedaban rastros de alcohol en ella; su reflejo demostraba lo contrario.

Llenó la espaciosa bañera con sales y demás, y cuando la temperatura estuvo a su agrado se metió en ella.

Genial.

Esa bañera era eso. Genial. Era espaciosa y profunda; además le cubría el pecho y las rodillas a la misma vez,

Cerró los ojos un momento, y su mente divagó por diferentes lugares.

Snape. ¿Qué carajo hacía Snape llevándole poción para la resaca? ¿Por qué lo hacía? Para él, estaba segura, no era otra cosa que una profesora más.

Encontró el gesto amigable, incluso. Es más, si no hubiera sido por el _jodido murciélago de las mazmorras_; habría tenido la humillante tarea de pedírsela a Madame Pomfrey; lo que aseguraba que el resto del cuerpo docente lo supiera.

Alrededor de media hora después; salió del baño envuelta en una gran toalla color negro. Hablaría con Minerva esa mañana, decidió. Todas sus toallas eran negras.

Rebuscó en su armario y sacó una túnica. Luego se movió a la derecha, topándose con una cómoda, de la cual extrajo ropa interior.

Se vistió rápidamente; se aplicó un hechizo secador en el pelo; y se recogió el pelo en un sencillo moño.

Saliendo del cuarto miró su reloj de pulsera y caminó con ligereza hacia el Gran Comedor; ella no era de las que llegaban tarde; y sólo unos escasos diez minutos la separaban de hacerlo por primera vez.

Al bajar las escaleras, se encontró con la mirada de quién había llenado la mayoría de sus pensamientos esta mañana.

-Profesor Snape, me gustaría…-

-Ahórrese su agradecimiento, Granger. Lo hubiese hecho por cualquiera-

-Aún así, gracias-

-¿Tenía que darlas, verdad?- preguntó levantando la ceja, en un gesto típico de él.

-En realidad, dudo que lo hubiese hecho por cualquiera-

Él no contestó. No por unos segundos en que a la castaña se le hicieron eternos.

-De todas maneras, Granger ¿Qué le llevó a beber como una condenada?-

-Los alumnos de séptimo- confesó en un susurro, sintiéndose bien por contarle a alguien sus "tragedias". Además, ese alguien también había dado clases desde muy joven, así que... ¿Quién mejor que él para entenderla?

-Granger, procure no perder el control así sin más, de lo contrario ellos acabaran con usted-

-Es que no lo entiende. Los Ravenclaw de séptimo comparten clase de Transformaciones con Slytherin. Su casa me hizo la clase infernal-

-Debe cortarlos en seco. Muéstreles que es usted quién manda; la que tiene el control sobre ellos-

-No es tan fácil...-

-Lo sé, aún así debe de intentarlo, Granger-

Entre charla y charla entraron al Gran Comedor conversando.

El desayuno pasó sin ningún incidente. Dos horas más tarde tenía que darle clase nuevamente a la casa de las serpientes, por lo que decidió frenarlos.

Snape tenía razón. _En todo. _

_¿Quién lo diría? Snape dándome consejos,_ pensó la chica

Al entrar al aula, Hermione miró a la clase fijamente.

-Antes de empezar la clase quiero dejarles algo en claro. Aquí la autoridad soy yo. A mí deberán remitirse como Profesora. No toleraré comportamientos como el de ayer. Las cosas se harán como yo diga. Si tienen dudas, no pongan ninguna objeción en preguntar.- La clase quedó muda- Bien, ahora abriremos la página 7 del libro, y empezaremos con el curso-

Sí, efectivamente Snape tenía razón.

* * *

><p>Terminó la clase en total paz y armonía. Vaya que una buena advertencia daba sus frutos.<p>

Debería agradecerle a Snape.

Era el segundo agradecimiento en lo que iba de curso. Es decir, en dos días.

Pensar en su oscuro profesor de Pociones la ponía nerviosa. No sabía por qué.

Desde que era una simple estudiante, había sentido hacía él más cosas que el simple odio que le profesaban sus compañeros. Un dejo de admiración se dejaba entrever también. No era para menos. Era uno de los mejores pocionistas que conocía.

Llegó hasta su dormitorio y se recostó un momento. Estaba a punto de dormirse cuando un grito de "Hermione" la levantó.

Se dirigió hacia la chimena, lugar de dónde provenía el ruido, y vio la cabeza de un hombre de pelo negro azabache y brillantes ojos verdes.

-Hola, Harry-

-Hola, Hermione. ¿Cómo va esto de ser profesora?-

-Bien. No me quejo. Además todos me recibieron con entusiasmo-

-Me alegra escuchar eso. James te extraña mucho-

-Tambíen yo. No veo la hora que llegue el sábado-

Ese sábado, habían quedado con Harry y Ginny para pasear por Hogsmeade a hablar de la primera semana de trabajo de Hermione, y para que la castaña pasara tiempo con su ahijado.

-Hoy es miércoles. Los días se pasan rápido- le dijo el niño-que-vivió-

-Es cierto. Estoy exhausta. Estaba a punto de dormir cuando me llamaste-

-Oh, no quise interrumpir tu sueño-

-Harry...-

-No es nada, Hermione-

-Harry-

-¿Qué?-

-¿Qué va mal? Lo noto-

-Ginny- suspiró bajito. Parecía avergonzado.

-¿Qué? ¿No estará enferma, verdad? Por cierto ¿Dónde está ahora?-

-No. No está enferma. Y ahora está en la Madriguera con Molly, por eso aproveché para hablarte-

-Entonces ¿pasa algo entre ustedes?-

-¿Nunca has sentido qué haces algo sólo porque los demás lo esperan de tí?-

-Sí. ¿Te casaste con Ginny por "los demás"?- preguntó la castaña hilvanando las ideas.

-Empiezo a creer que sí, Hermione. No es que discutamos ni nada, pero esto no parece un matrimonio-

-Harry...-

-Lo sé. Debo de pensar en James...- suspiró.

-No iba a decir eso. Iba a decir que debes hablar con ella-

-No. Planeo dejar las cosas como están, al menos por ahora. Más adelante veré-

-Pero Harry, tienes que...-

-No, Hermione. Déjalo, enserio. Sólo quería contartelo.-

-Está bien. Me alegra que confíes en mí, Harry-

-Bien, debo irme. Ginny puede llegar en cualquier momento-

-Adiós, Harry. Nos vemos el sábado- Y la cabeza del chico desapareció del fuego, con una sonrisa triste en la boca.

La castaña se puso de pie. Se sentó en el sillón a pensar.

La boda de Harry y Ginny había sido inmediatamente después de la Batalla Final. Y ellos no habían perdido tiempo en ampliar la familia.

Ahora todo se venía abajo para su mejor amigo.

Se alegró sinceramente de haber roto con Ron siquiera antes de intentarlo.

Miró el reloj de la pared, no valía la pena volver a recostarse. Estaba por ser la hora del almuerzo.

Se encaminó al Gran Comedor. Al llegar, se sentó al lado del adusto profesor.

-Profesor Snape-

-¿Sí, Profesora Granger?-

-Quería agradecerle su consejo. Me fue de gran utilidad hoy-

-No fue un consejo, Granger. Y definitivamente no tiene que dar las gracias-

-Como sea. Quería invitarlo a tomar algo en las Tres Escobas. Sé que los Profesores pueden salir después de las rondas-

-Sí, pueden hacerlo. Y no, no voy-

-Pero...-

-Pero nada, Granger. Buenas noches-

Y sin siquiera terminar de cenar, el mago se retiró.

Hermione maldijo por lo bajo.

Le ganaba una a los estudantes, y lo perdía con Snape.

Batalla ganada, guerra perdida.

* * *

><p><em>Tres meses antes.<em>

Hermione estaba en su casa; leyendo por milésima vez la Historia de Hogwarts.

De repente, una llama verde, que provenía de la chimenea, provocó que dejara de leer.

Minerva McGonagall estaba en su casa. Ahora bien, ¿qué hacía ella ahí?

-Hermione, querida. Que gusto me da verte. ¿Cómo has estado?-

-Bien, gracias profesora- dijo la castaña, incorporándose y dejando el libro sobre la mesita frente a su sillón preferido - Siéntese-

-Gracias- y mientras la exigente profesora se sentaba, fue directamente al grano - Me preguntaba si querrías enseñar en Hogwarts. Aunque traté de enseñar y manejar la dirección a la vez; no lo logré. Estoy muy cansada. No hago otra cosa que pensar en retirarme a descansar-

La chica estaba en silencio. No sabía que decir ¿Enseñar en Hogwarts? ¿Cuándo empezaba?

-Me encantaría, profesora-

-Oh, querida, me alegro muchísimo de escuchar eso-

-Entonces... ¿Cuándo empiezo?-

Esa mañana, Hogwarts lloraba.

Su directora, Minerva McGonagall, se había unido a la selecta lista de cuadros en el despacho del director, justo al lado de Albus.

Severus, quien a partir de ese momento sería el nuevo director no podía creerlo. La vieja no estaba mal. Joder, si hacía menos de una semana que había empezado el curso. Director, joder. Nunca le gustó el cargo.

Y ahora... joder.

No paraba de maldecir. Si había otra persona con más mala suerte que él, que se le parara enfrente.

Ahora, debería dejar de impartir clases para hacer papeles, poner castigos, y esas cosas aburridas que hacen los directores.

Y eso también lo dejaba en la incómoda tarea de buscar un profesor de Pociones.

Se encaminó con sus pensamientos hasta el Gran Comedor, donde antes de darle la noticia a los alumnos, tenía una reunión con el plantel docente.

-Siéntense- exclamó Snape.

-Aún no lo puedo creer-lloraba Sprout- Minerva muerta-

-Es que es de no creer- opinó la profesora más joven de los profesores, Hermione Granger.

-Las causas de cómo murió, la determinará el medimago que ahora mismo está en la habitación. Lo que tenemos que hablar ahora es acerca de los cambios en el profesorado-

-¿Qué cambios? Falta un profesor de Pociones nada más- con voz chillona habló el profesor Flitwick.

-Sí, y aunque no lo crean no es fácil encontrar un profesor de Pociones- Snape bufaba. ¿Acaso aquellas personas pensaban que los buenos pocionistas salían de la lluvia?-

-Yo tengo la solución. Harry-

-No, Granger.-

-Sí, usted sabe que para ser Auror él estudió Pociones. Además los alumnos lo adorarán y respetarán a partes iguales-

-Sí, ¿Y la familia de Potter? ¿Pretende que su esposa e hijo vengan a vivir aquí?-

-Bueno, creo que Harry no echará de menos a Ginny-

-¿Qué? ¿Pasó algo?- preguntó curiosa Sprout.

-Nada, nada- y la castaña dirigió la mirada hacia Snape- ¿Y bien?-

Severus resopló.

Harry Potter sería el nuevo Profesor de Pociones.

* * *

><p>No se acostumbren a actualizaciones tan seguidas, xD<p> 


	3. Mueve tus caderas

**Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece. Personajes y demás a Jotaká.**

* * *

><p>Harry estaba entusiasmado con la idea de volver a Hogwarts, a pesar de todo, en ese lugar había vivido los años más maravillosos de su vida. Él consideraba al Colegio como su verdadero hogar; añoraba sus escaleras móviles, el silencio en la Sala Común, roto por las risas de Ron, o la respiración agitada de Hermione cuando ésta se enojaba. Sí, esa era su familia.<p>

Él amaba a su hijo, James era todo lo que quería. Era su viva imagen, y haría cualquier cosa en el mundo por él. Pero no podía aguantar más esta situación; Ginny no era lo que él pensaba, incluso pensaba que estaba siéndole infiel. Él jamás haría una acusación de ese tamaño sin pruebas, y sí que las tenías.

Su vestido olía a perfume de hombre, y ese perfume no era el suyo.

Además, hacía varios meses que no tenían sexo, y Ginny era muy apasionada; alguien tendría que estar satisfacciendo sus necesidades.

Con lástima, pensó que eso no le importaba en lo más mínimo. Mientras su hijo de apenas un año no sufriera por esa situación, a él todo le daba igual.

Escuchó la puerta abrirse, y pasó la pelirroja.

-Hola Harry, ¿qué haces levantado a esta hora?-

-Tengo algo que decirte, Ginny. Tengo un nuevo empleo-

-¿Enserio? Cuéntame-

-Es en Hogwarts...-

-¡Vaya! Que buen... ¡No, espera! ¡No es bueno para nada! ¿Planeas irte de casa?-

-Sí. Pero quiero que sepas que nada le faltará a James... que estaré pen...-

-Cállate ¡No puedo creer que quieras dejarme! ¡A mí! Yo que dí todo por tí-

-¿Enserio? No seas hipócrita, Ginny. ¿De dónde vienes? ¿De revolcarte con algún amante?-

-No puedo creerlo, Harry, me estás tachando de...- Y perdió el hilo de la frase, dándose cuenta de que nada de lo que dijera la ayudaría-

-De lo que eres, Ginny. Nuestra relación fue buena, pero aquí termina-

-¿Y qué hay de James?-

-James es mi vida. No le faltará nunca nada. En cuanto me den el permiso necesario para llevármelo conmigo al Colegio lo haré-

-¡Ni lo sueñes! Yo soy su madre, lo amo demasiado para perderlo. Él me necesita a mí ¡Joder, que aún le estoy dando pecho!-

-Lo sé, es que no creí que quisieras...-

-¿Qué pensaste? ¿Qué me separaría de mi hijo? Es cierto, te engañé, lo admito, pero mi hijo es lo más importante, no pienso dejar que se vaya de mi lado-

-También es mi hijo, Ginny- dijo el nuevo Profesor de Pociones, sin alterarse y sin levantar la voz.

-Ya lo sé- la chica se dejó caer en el sillón, sin ganas- ¿Cómo llegamos a esto, Harry?- Y varias lágrimas cayeron por la blanca piel de la pelirroja.

-No lo sé, Ginny, no lo sé- y el chico se sentó a su lado, pasando un brazo por sus hombros-

-Verás a James los días y las veces que quieras, te lo prometo-

-No esperaba otra cosa de tí, Ginny. Si bien ya no siento lo que sentí en su momento, te amé mucho Ginny-

-Entiendo, Harry. Espero que no te moleste si te pido que por hoy duermas en otro lado, hasta mañana que saque mis cosas de aquí-

-¿Qué decis?- dijo el chico parándose de golpe- Esta es tú casa, y la de James. Ustedes vivirán aquí. Además, yo voy a estar en Hogwarts, no necesito una casa-

-¿Estás seguro?-

-Completamente- se miraron a los ojos, la chica se paró, y ambos se fundieron en un abrazo. Ese momento era su despedida, y ellos lo sabían-

-Cuida a James, vendré en unos días, cuando me instale-

-Está bien- y vio como el chico se metía dentro de la chimenea, y desaparecía.

Hermione estaba apurada, limpiaba y acomodaba todo para la inminente llegada de Harry. Su dormitorio daba a un saloncito, algo así como una Sala Común, y frente a la puerta de su habitación, había otra que daba a la nueva habitación de Harry. El baño era compartido, pero no le importaba en lo más mínimo. Le encantaba la idea de que Harry se instalara con ella.

-Hermione- gritó el muchacho y corrió a darle un fuerte abrazo

-Harry, te extrañé mucho- hicieron el abrazo más fuerte por unos segundos y luego se soltaron.

-Cuéntame, Harry. ¿Ya hablaste con Ginny?-

-Terminamos, Hermione. Me confesó que me estaba engañándo, yo que no la quería, un poco de pelea por James, pero cortamos por lo sano, que siempre es lo mejor-

-Lo siento tanto, Harry. Pero tú tienes que estar bien, eso es lo importante-

-Lo estoy, créeme. Supongo que echaré de menos ver a James todos los días, pero de alguna manera me acostumbraré-

-Lo harás.- le sonrió- Y cambiando de tema, Señor Potter, ¿qué le parece el hecho de compartir morada con una Joven Gryffindor?-

-Me encanta- y la miró profundamente a los ojos. La chica se ruborizó, y lo golpeó en el hombro- No me des esa mirada, Potter, o pensaré que estás intentando seducirme-

-Tal vez- y ambos empezaron a reirse. No podían parar. Estaban colorados, y lágrimas se escapaban de sus ojos. Se detuvieron sólo cuando sintieron que alguien golpeaba la puerta.

Hermione fue a abrir, y se encontró nuevamente a Snape en su puerta.

-Hola, Director-

-Granger, con Snape es suficiente-

-Ya lo sé, Severus- e hizo hincapié en el nombre que aún no le daba el permiso de usar. El hombre levantó las cejas y dirigió su vista a los labios de la chica, ambos subieron la mirada y se perdieron en un mar de sensaciones. Se acercaron un poco más, hasta que una pequeña tosecita los separó inmediatamente.

-Potter, veo que ya te has instalado-

-Sí, Snape, gracias por el empleo, enserio-

-No me las des, cuando esos mequetrefes te hagan gritar, ahí hablamos-

El chico sonrió.

-Bueno, Granger te dio tus horarios, ¿verdad?-

-Estaba en eso- dijo la castaña.

-Bien, los dejo, sólo pasaba a verificar todo-

-Sí, claro- masculló la castaña por lo bajo.-

-¿Decías, Granger?-

-Nada, Snape-

El hombre le dirigió una última mirada, cargada de pasión y advertencias, la chica lo miró de igual forma, pero su mirada destilaba algo más, algo como lujuria.

-Acompáñeme a la Dirección, Profesora Granger- y el "profesora" de Snape resultó un escalofrío en el cuerpo de Hermione.

-Vamos, entonces-

Harry les dirigió una mirada cuando ambos se perdieron el oscuridad del pasillo. ¿Era imaginación de él, o Snape quería comerse a Hermione de un bocado? ¿Fue su imaginación lo que le hizo pensar que Hermione devoró a Snape de una mirada? ¿El mundo se había vuelto loco?

Apenas doblaron el corredor, el hombre la empujó contra la pared, y se acercó a ella. La tomó por el trasero y enrolló las piernas de la chica en su cintura, ella gimió ante el contacto, y él como un poseído atacó su boca, dejándola sin aire.

No sabía como había llegado a besar a Granger. Ella había sido su alumna por seis años, joder. Pero la Profesora de Transformaciones le encantaba, producía en él sensaciones que creía muertas, su aroma lo traía loco, esa boca lo estaba embriagando de placer. La castaña movía sus labios con destreza, y un nuevo tipo de placer se reveló cuando él introdujo la lengua dentro de su boca. Era maravilloso. Hermione gimió dentro del tórrido beso, y movío sus caderas contra las de él, que ante ese movimiento gimió tambien.

Él se separó de su boca y depositó un suave beso en el cuello de la chica.

-Vamos a mi habitación, Granger-

La chica lo miraba con los ojos nublados de pasión, pero no podía rendirse a lo que su excitado cuerpo le pedía. Si se acostaba con Snape en ese momento, no lo haría nunca más, lo sabía, y una parte de ella quería estar besándose con ese hombre para siempre. Cayó en la cuenta que la admiración que le profesaba al hombre tenía un poco de cariño asomándose, y no podía permitirse amarlo. No sabiendo que el hombre durante toda su vida amó a Lily Potter. Lo miró a los ojos, bajó las piernas de sus caderas, y habló.

-No puedo, Snape, no puedo- Y salió corriendo.

El pocionista no entendía nada. Minutos antes habían estado besándose como si el mundo se fuese a tomar por la borda, y ahora salía corriendo. ¿Qué tenía Granger en la cabeza?

* * *

><p>Perdón la demora. Espero les guste :)<p> 


End file.
